


Back

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Begging, Bondage, Collars, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Makeup Sex, Stalking, Switching, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #128: Back / Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred and Ivan have been broken up for a while, and Alfred will do anything to get Ivan back. / WARNING: features an abusive relationship, implied abuse, and implied dubious consent.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Back

He should have shut the door. He shouldn't have opened it in the first place. He should have known better, controlled himself better, took care of himself better... but here he was, all the same. And there he was, standing on the doorstep, sheepish and hopeful and just as beautiful as the day he left.

"Hey, big guy," Alfred gave him a short wave, stuffing his hand back into his puff jacket pocket to protect it from the cold. Ivan didn't answer, keeping the door only somewhat ajar as he stared out at him. "It's been a while, huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Ivan still couldn't answer him, firm in his question despite being absolutely terrified of the answer. Alfred smiled but dodged the question himself, scuffing at the ground with his shoe.

"I've been texting you all week, but you didn't reply. You didn't block me or something, did you?" He laughed, that mouth cracking into a cheeky grin, one that Ivan wanted to wipe right off. He grunted, his knuckles white where he gripped the doorknob right.

"I did."

"Oh," Alfred deflated somewhat, freckled cheeks quirking into a pout as he gave Ivan a slow blink. The reprieve from that sharp gaze didn't last long enough, Ivan struggling to stay afloat in the pools of deep blue. "... Anyway. Can I come in?"

"Alfred," Ivan begged, straining to hold on, clutching desperately at the partially opened boundary that separated them. Don't be stupid. Don't do this. He shouldn't— "Come in."

And with that, there he was. Waltzed back into his home as if he owned the place, navigating the corners with remembered ease. "Haha, thanks. Still as cozy as ever!"

"Did you want something?" Ivan managed to ask, shutting the door. Stupid, it was a bit late for that now. Now they were just alone, which is exactly what he shouldn't have let happen. Alfred turned to him, watching him like a hawk as he unzipped his jacket. He shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground and revealing a simple tee shirt underneath.

"Yeah," he nodded, closing the distance. He set his hands on either side of Ivan's chest, tipping his chin up and landing a kiss on Ivan's cheek, his breath warm and comforting against his ear. "Thought that much was obvious?"

Ivan set his hands firmly on Alfred's hips, the best place to push someone away. Or pull them closer. Not that he did either of those. "We can't keep doing this," he reminded him with a twinge of regret in his voice, struggling with his choice.

"You say that every time, and every time you end up having a good time, so what's the issue?" Alfred protested in an equally quiet voice, peppering a few more kisses to Ivan's face. "I know you haven't been seeing anyone new. You're lonely without me, and you always will be. So, come on, just let me treat you right."

"Alfred," Ivan begged again, finally getting a full kiss on the lips, Alfred draping his arms over his shoulders to hug his head. He felt so warm, just a miniature sun that fit perfectly in his hands. Alfred moaned heartily into his mouth, dabbling about with his tongue as he leaned fully against Ivan's body.

"I'll do anything you want, baby. I'll call you those names you like. Want me to pull your hair again? You could fuck me, or I could fuck you. How long's it been since you actually felt good, huh? You know I'm the best you'll ever have," Alfred insisted, keeping his face close as his hands started to wander down Ivan's front. They found his sweatpants, greedily tugging them down and squeezing Ivan firmly to show he meant business. "How about those cuffs? Or the rope? It'll just be for one night, I promise. Please? I've missed you so much. Just one night, that's all I want."

"Just one night?" Ivan questioned him with an uncertain expression, glancing down at himself. Embarrassment flushed through him, which didn't exactly help his problem. Alfred had trained his body well, the Pavlovian response already working through him. His arousal rose with Alfred's breathless, nearly unhinged smile.

"Yeah, man! We could have so much fun, just like all those other times! Just one more time, I swear. Then I'll be out of your life for good," Alfred promised desperately, jerking his hand back and forth, using the other to tease Ivan's balls. His blue eyes looked shiny with pleading tears, begging for Ivan's consent.

Ivan took a shaking breath in, feeling it tremble throughout his whole body. Alfred's hands felt incredible, his body felt incredible, his mind waged war with itself over whether or not the rest of Alfred's promise would be incredible too. It had been some time now, sure. Just being around Alfred was addicting, and his withdrawal cravings hurt something fierce. Ivan bent, gently kissing Alfred back. "Bedroom," he ordered, Alfred grinning cheekily as he basked in the glow of a successful victory.

They scrambled down the hall, Ivan's cat mewing at them when Alfred scooped him up off the bed. Ivan lingered in the doorway, pulling his shirt off since his pants were halfway down his thighs already. Alfred hummed for a thoughtful moment and then dropped to his knees, yanking open the bottom of Ivan's bedside drawers. He pulled out the handcuffs and leash collar, the collapsible spreader bar coming next. "Go ahead an' lay down. I forgot my condoms in my jacket," he casually instructed, giving Ivan's shoulder a kiss when he passed. Ivan watched him for just a moment before getting comfortable on his bed, suspiciously glancing at the bondage gear.

"We haven't decided who is getting tied up, have we?" He called out, Alfred coming back a moment later with a few packets of condoms. He hummed, nudging the door shut with his foot as he looked out over Ivan.

"I was kinda hopin' you'd let me tie you up, and then we can take turns topping? You just look really cute in cuffs. I'll ride you to start things off, how's that sound?" He offered with a calm and collected smile, having clearly put a lot of thought into his plan. Ivan slowly nodded.

"We've gone this far," he shrugged. "Might as well do it all, especially since this is our last night."

"Heh. Yeah, I like your attitude," Alfred praised him, climbing onto the big bed and mounting Ivan's hips, grinding against him for a moment before grabbing the cuffs. "Gimme your hands, I'll cuff you to each of the posts."

Ivan did as requested, groaning ever so quietly as he lifted his hips, meeting the curve of Alfred's ass. His lover for the evening grinned even more as he cinched him in, grabbing the collar when Ivan's arms were restrained.

"Oh, god," Alfred moaned when he finished dressing him up in the black leather gear, the collar a handsome contrast to the pale skin of his neck. "I fucking missed you so much."

"We only have one night," Ivan reminded him with a slight wiggle. "Let's get started already."

Alfred grinned to himself and lingered a moment longer over his prey. One night? As if. He knew in his heart that when morning came, those cuffs would still be on, and Ivan would still be all his. That moonlight skin, that silky ashen hair, that way that his body arched for more and more of Alfred's touches. Alfred knew what was best for Ivan.

And that was _him._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active on the RusAme discord server, and I also have my own multifandom server! come hang out with me sometime!
> 
> https://discord.gg/t953aFFJSS


End file.
